


Mad Men

by infinifty



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Trapper, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinifty/pseuds/infinifty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is trapped between three zombies, is out of arrows, can only hold off one of them, is pretty much fucked.<br/>A guy  almost half his age happens to be on a leisurely stroll in the area, sees the damsel in distress and saves him.<br/>Daryl thinks Trapper, as the guy turns out to be called, is a arrogant British ass. Trapper thinks Daryl is an ungrateful bastard and just wants a place for the night.</p><p>Serious badassery, bitch fights and sexy times included in the offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Men

**Author's Note:**

> Finally the first chapter is done, you wouldn't believe how long it took me.  
> Critique is as welcome as hot women in my bed.

It was a coincidence, really.

Trapper was just wandering around in the woods that noon because the previous night, he saw a light in one direction; He wasn't sure whether it was actually civilization or just some clever walker trap like the ones they built before the so-called fallout, and, to be fair, he didn't care.  
He just really needed something other than endless trees and endless attacks at night.

Daryl, on the other hand, was sent out to hunt some food.

'You can help me, really, hunting's not the only thing you're good at, just stay here...', Carol had almost pleaded, but he had shrugged it off and went out.

He expected some walkers, yes, but not six and of course he didn't expect to forget the goddamn arrows he cleaned that morning. But he did, so he only had three on him.  
That makes three walkers left.

He was leaning against a little hill in the forest soil. One was still crawling towards him while one of them was clawing at his army boot. He was holding off the last one with his rather useless crossbow.  
That's when Trapper walks by the ridiculous little hill and discovers the walkers and the puddle of human beneath them.

In a rush, he grabs his machete from his waistband under his long green coat and goes to work on the first one; Holds the blunt edge of the machete against the walker's throat, pulls him back.  
It isn't happy about that, so he does his best to sever the spinal chord at the highest point at the neck (easiest accessible) with an aimed cut and succeeds.  
The walker looks up to him as angry as he can with his one missing and his other almost missing eye.  
Trapper sighs, gets his gun with the suppressor out and gives the poor bugger a clean shot between the eyes.

The attacked guy seems to be still living and is cursing under his breath.  
Probably it's already to late, Trapper thinks disappointed, but takes care of the other two walkers anyway.

He decides to do the boot one old school, so he grabs its chin with his gloved hand, leans in close, says quietly "You never had a chance in hell -" (one of his favorite lines of one of his favorite songs) and blows his brains out, too.

The third one still isn't anywhere near them and Trapper just then notices the lack of legs on it. This one's easy.

He takes his gun to this fucker's head and pulls the trigger.

Done.

He admires his work for a moment and then decides to help the poor guy on the ground.  
Trapper gets on his knees and still hears the guy mumbling (Something about a Merle, a girlfriend, Trapper supposes, and a crossbow), puts his hear to his chest, then he tries to shake him awake.

"SHIT!"

Whoa, Trapper thinks, someone needs to brush their teeth.

"Pleasure to meet ya, too, darlin'."

The guy just looks around wearily and then quietly mumbles, "Is this hell? Am I in hell? Are you the devil? Why is the devil British? Is he? Are you? Have you ever been to Irela-"

Trapper snaps his fingers in front of the guy's face and he shuts up.

"Can you get up?", Trapper asks quietly, not wanting to scare the princess, "Do you have a place to go?"

"No. Yes. I mean, let's go", he responds and still is awfully quiet.

"No, no, no. I have to examine you first. Just lay back, all right?" Asking him if he'd been bitten would be pointless, he wouldn't remember anyway.

"Sure, sure..."

Trapper moves onto the guy's thighs (not touching though - who'd want to infect themselves while trying to save someone?), turns the guy's face left and right, checking the neck for bites.

"What's your name?" Gotta keep Mr. Comatose over here busy.

Trapper takes the guy's right arm, holds it out straight, turns it gently and checks it. Nothing so far. He moves on to the left one.

"D... Daryl."

Trapper checks the guy's - Daryl's calves behind Trapper's back. They're not damaged and he knows he's not heavy, so he sits down on them.

"Well, Daryl, I usually don't do this on the first date, but I might have to open your shirt, all right?"

"I'm not a fag, you..."

Jesus, Trapper got himself a bigot to save. A bigot who could even be homophobic when concussed. Great.  
He opens the flannel sleeveless shirt and checks Daryl's chest. A lot of scars, a lot of dirt, but no fresh blood or bite marks.

"Good, Daryl, you mostly seem fine. Maybe you just fell. How old are you?"

Trapper gets off the guy, dusts himself off and gives Daryl a once-over from above.  
He just has this redneck-dirty look on himself that probably runs in the family.

"'m... thirty -"

"Can you help me get you up? Are you thirty, or older?"

"Yes... Older..."

Daryl holds his right arm up to Trapper sloppily who hoists him up. And, god, he's heavy.

Trapper got Daryl's arm over his shoulder and asks, "Do you know which way to go?"

"South..."

Great. Trapper has to shift, trying his best not to bother Daryl too much, rummages in one of his many coat pocket and finds his compass.  
South. The way the light was.

This could be the most dangerous and stupid things Trapper has ever done (and that's saying something, seriously), but he still goes south. Of course he does.

After a few minutes, two at most (he just isn't used to traveling so slow), he sees a little kind of settlement with a few houses. They're approaching the biggest one from the side and he can see some people lounging on the front porch.  
People. Humans beings who aren't rotten. Trapper can't believe his luck.  
As soon as he steps out of the forest, a few people turn to him and he shouts "Daryl's wounded!" as loud as he can without screaming.  
He doesn't know them, but saying the person's name always worked and one of them jumps up, shouts some names and that they're supposed to get Daryl to some other person. Joe, or something.

They're racing towards Trapper and Daryl, and take Daryl off Trapper's should when they get to them. They hurriedly carry them away.

Trapper is left just standing there and feeling useless, trying to see where they're taking Daryl. You develop a weird feeling of possession when you save someone's life.

That when someone taps him on the should and figuratively scars him to death; It's the guy that was shouting orders before.

"Hi, I'm Rick Grimes", he says and extends his hand to Trapper.

"Pleasure, my name's Trapper."

Rick smiles and invites him to the porch for some water. Trapper gratefully accepts.


End file.
